


Monkeys and Panthers

by Transformersfan123



Series: Monkeys and Panthers [3]
Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: "Come now, a secret for a secret, Lin Chung." Those words, ingrained so deeply in all animal cultures, finally brought down the wall that separated the aloof boy from his commander. But to get there, ApeTrully had to give up his own, deep secret. What will become of them now that they know each other's truths?





	1. Chapter 1

Commander ApeTrully slipped out of the base stealthily. He didn't want First Squad to catch him this time. It had been several months since he had last visited his home, and he _had_ to know how things were going in his kingdom. Thankfully, First Squad was otherwise engaged at the moment so he had a pretty clear shot at getting out. As soon as he was out of the vicinity of Big Green, he made a beeline straight for the forest. He'd told Woo the Wise that he was going to be gone a few days, even though a few days weren't nearly enough time to spend in his home.

"It's better than nothing," the disguised monkey sighed as he slipped into the woods.

As soon as the trees surrounded him, his running changed. He sped up then doubled over, placing his paws on the ground to go even faster. With a leap, he was swinging through the trees with ease. He traveled for hours and, mid-afternoon, he reached his home. He climbed swiftly over the buildings and hurried to the castle. He slipped into his room and stripped out of his disguise. He then snuck out and found a purple servant Monkey. For the first time in too long, he spoke his native tongue.

"Hello friend," he said.

The Monkey gasped and bowed. "My king! Whatever can I do for you?"

"You could tell me where Hardwin is. Then you can get both me and Hardwin a banana and strawberry shake."

"Immediately, my king!" the monkey said, bowing low. "And Hardwin is debriefing the scouts."

Blayze thanked him heartily then hurried off. He stood outside the door of the meeting room, off to the side behind a statue. He smiled as the meeting adjourned. Hardwin was the last one out. He walked by and Blayze pounced, pinning his friend with ease. Before Hardwin registered who he was, he licked him in a warm, personal greeting.

"Greetings, dearest friend in the world!" Blayze crowed.

"Blayze!" Hardwin gasped. Every Monkey that had come out of the meeting room spun around and was around him in seconds.

"My king!" they all cried out.

"Hello my subjects! It's good to be home!"

Blayze stood, pulling Hardwin to his feet. Hardwin licked his face then their hands came together and they began to dance. To the Monkeys, dancing was an art form. Each child was taught many styles of dancing. When they had reached a certain level of skill, they were taught how to turn the dancing into fighting. Most adult Monkeys were expert fighters and even better dancers. Fewer Monkeys could sing, but there were still a good number who could. And the best, the absolute best singer, dancer, and fighter was their king. But there was the annoying fact that he was a pacifist. He'd fight for fun, but never to wound.

They spun around, chatting idly about their lives, laughing and cringing appropriately. They only stopped when their shakes got there. They carried them up to the roof of the castle and drank, staring silently over the kingdom. It was lush and beautiful, surrounded on all sides with thick forests. There were orchards and farms, growing all kinds of fruits. There were wide open spaces where dances and feasts were held. There was a sparkling river running on one side of the kingdom, where Monkeys laughed and played gaily. Along with the Panthers' kingdom, it was the most beautiful one that Blayze had ever visited.

"I miss home, Hardwin," he sighed.

"Then stay," his friend replied as he sucked up the last of his drink.

Blayze shifted, weighing his words then finally spilled something he'd been keeping from the blue Monkey.

"I cannot, my friend. My heart is torn. I have two homes. One is here, amidst my people, where I can laugh and frolic freely. The other is with the Humans and other animals at Big Green, where I am their leader. I could never choose between them."

Tears stung the red Monkey's eyes, and he looked away. Hardwin watched him for a few moments then tenderly wrapped his tail around Blayze's, a sign of close friendship that was meant to calm, and scooted closer.

"I won't force you to choose, dear friend," he said, turning Blayze's face to wipe away the tears that were slipping down the white fur. "I love you too much to hurt you so. But you must admit, one day you might _have_ to make the choice."

Blayze shivered. "I hope that day will never come. If they saw me as I truly am…" He hugged himself. "I would be so ashamed, so embarrassed. How could I ever face them again?"

"Wait," Hardwin said suddenly. "Ashamed? Embarrassed I can see, but ashamed?"

"Oh! I, er…I meant…What I was trying to say was…" Blayze trailed off, face warming under his fur.

Hardwin stared in horror at him. "You're _ashamed_ of being a Monkey?!"

"Well…"

"Why?!"

"I…I don't know," Blayze said quickly. Before Hardwin could catch his lie, he stood. "My, my, my! I haven't been here in so very long! I believe I shall walk around and greet my subjects!"

He leaped onto a vine and skittered down, ignoring his friend's cry for him to come back. He had a very pleasant walk, and even played a few games with a bunch of children. The entire time, he was dreading facing his friend again. He didn't want to talk about his insecurities. Darkness settled down on the world and Blayze was invited into an orchard keeper's house for dinner. He feasted heartily on apples and peaches then reluctantly bid them good night and walked home. He snuck up the vines and slipped into his room. He didn't bother lighting a candle and was congratulating himself on avoiding Hardwin when he sat down on his bed and his bed cried out in surprise.

"Damn you, Hardwin!" Blayze spat, leaping up and blushing hard; it looked like he was going to have to talk anyway.

"Damn yourself, Blayze," the blue Monkey growled, sitting up. "You deliberately ran away from me."

They could both see well enough to light the candle on the bedside table. Soon they were bathed in flickering light. Blayze couldn't look at his friend. They sat in silence for ten minutes. Then, without warning, Blayze let out a sob and began to cry hard. Hardwin intertwined their tails then pulled him almost into his lap. He rocked him back and forth gently, licking his ear lovingly. Blayze cried and cried until he had no tears left. He breathed deeply as he held Hardwin tightly. He suddenly felt cold and began to shiver. Hardwin stood them up and took the blanket, wrapping it securely around his king before they sat down again.

"Blayze, why? Why are you ashamed to be what you are? Why does it affect you so strongly?"

"I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what the Human would think of me. Of what _you_ think of me now."

"Well, I don't know about those pesky Humans, but _I_ love you. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. I just want to understand you."

For the first time since the candle was lit, Blayze turned and looked at him, scrutinizing him. To his great relief, Hardwin meant what he said. The red Monkey relaxed, giving a small smile.

"I would be ashamed because they most certainly would not want me to be their leader. They would never want to stay my friends. They would think I was wrong and foolish, and that pains me. So many times I have wished to truly be Human so that they would not hate me, so that I would not have my great secret. That, my dearest friend, is why I would be ashamed. In short, I suppose I've spent so much time with the Humans that I am developing their penchant for insecurities."

Hardwin nodded. "I would agree. Now, it is high time we get some sleep. You had a long run today."

With that said he blew the candle out then snuggled against his friend. Blayze shared the blanket and they fell asleep easily, feeling quite content and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The days flew by and all too soon, Blayze found himself as Commander ApeTrully once again. He was feeling the heavy strain of being two different people again. Two weeks after his return, it was too much and he slipped out to the bamboo forest for some peace. He stripped out of his costume happily and stretched, causing a pleasant shiver to run down his spine. He looked at the stream running through the bamboo stalks and went to bathe in it, wetting his fur and taking a long, satisfying drink. He crawled out of the stream after a good half an hour and lay down. He soon fell fast asleep. He woke to feel a Human touching him. He sat up and backed away. Then he registered who it was that touched him.

"Lin Chung!" he gasped in Human then immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

Lin Chung frowned. "Commander?"

Blayze blushed. "I…Well…It's just…Oh!"

Blayze began to shiver and tears poured from his wide eyes. Now he would have to abandon Big Green. He moaned as his heart throbbed in pain and curled up, trembling uncontrollably, waiting for Lin Chung to berate him and slap him across the face. Instead, the Monkey felt a pair of furless, featherless hands tenderly pick him up and hold him close to a warm body. Blayze snuggled close, clutching at his follower as he lost himself to his misery. When he came to himself, those hands were lightly scratching him, up and down his spine and occasionally behind his ears. He hadn't felt such a sensation in four years, not since Solange had been forced into hiding. Even then, she was Hardwin's Human and would much rather lavish attention on him. He arched, humming. He was ready to be rubbed and scratched all over, ready to press into the beautiful Solange and let himself be loved, for however brief the time, but the pleasant feelings stopped and a male voice spoke.

"Commander? Are you well again?"

Blayze froze. "Oh my," he whispered, feeling embarrassed for more than one reason.

He lay there, blushing hard and wishing he was anywhere else. Though he truly was becoming Human in his attitudes, he was rather Monkey when it came to touching. Monkeys found most touching to be very personal. Sure there were back slaps, head pats, and the like, but what Lin Chung had been doing was nothing like that. His touches were much more intimate touches, like the touches he and Hardwin would share. It was humiliating to have acted so openly toward the Human. Lin Chung seemed to sense that something was amiss.

"Commander? Please speak to me."

Blayze swallowed hard and wriggled out of his follower's lap, skittering away toward the stream. He was breathing very fast, but his heart was pounding faster.

"Commander?"

"Is this just a game to you? Must you torment me?" Blayze asked harshly, voice wavering.

"Game?" Lin Chung sounded very confused and even more concerned. "And how am I tormenting you?"

Blayze turned, searching Lin Chung's face. "You call me Commander."

"Because you are my Commander." The Human paused. "You are Commander ApeTrully, right?"

Blayze took a few timid steps toward him. "That is one of my names, yes."

"I saw your costume over there. I never knew you were a Monkey, though I suspected you were not Human."

"Yes, well that was the whole point."

Lin Chung sighed. "Why must you hide yourself?"

Blayze frowned, coming closer to the Human to sit right in front of him. "What Human would obey a Monkey?"

Lin Chung stared steadily at him. "I would." He paused. "Commander, I think your fears are unjustified."

Blayze stood tall and met Lin Chung's eyes. "Can you tell me for certain that the Humans of Big Green would not abandon me because of what I am?"

The boy lowered his eyes to the ground, contemplating. Finally he looked up.

"I cannot. I know too well the pains of animals not being accepted."

Blayze was intrigued. "How do you possess this knowledge?"

Lin Chung looked uncomfortable. "I…"

Blayze immediately latched onto the golden opportunity to find out more about Lin Chung and stated a well known law amongst the animals.

"Come now, a secret for a secret, Lin Chung."

Lin Chung stared at the ground then glanced over at his Turtle. "What do you think, friend?"

"Commander safe. Trust him," the Turtle said. "Monkey Prince good."

"I thank you for your kind words, Turtle, but I am no longer the Monkey Prince. My father is long dead. I am Monkey King."

Lin Chung looked surprised. "You are Blayze?"

"Yes, Lin Chung, I am Blayze. But who are you?"

The Human sighed. "I…I am Báo-haizi."

"Panther King's child?" Blayze asked in wonder. " _You_ are the Panther boy? But it is said you do not look fully Human anymore. Or is that just a myth?"

Lin Chung's cheeks colored, but he knew his commander was right. A secret for a secret. That was how Rahim and Althea had raised him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. His other form spread across his body in a wave. When it was over, he just sat there for a moment before opening his now cat-like eyes and sweeping back his now black hair so his commander could see him better.

Blayze looked him over. Besides his hair and his eyes, Lin Chung was skinnier, but lean muscles stood out through his pale skin. Blayze ended his search on the boy's face-the Monkey knew now that Lin Chung was about his age, and he was only seventeen-and Lin Chung shyly bared his teeth, which were pointed. Blayze hummed and leaped into the Human's lap, so interested in seeing all there was to see that he didn't even notice Lin Chung placing his hands on the red-furred back. The Monkey reached up and brushed back the sleek black hair to find pointed ears. He shrieked in joy, attempting to do a back flip, but ended up falling over Lin Chung's hands. Before he hit the ground, those same hands caught him and he found himself cradled against the narrow chest. He was about to pull back, but then he happened to breathe in.

When Hardwin and Solange had spent some real time together for the first time, they had connected on a deep level. It all began with an inhalation on the Monkey's part.

Now it was Blayze's turn. Trembling, he pulled himself to Lin Chung's neck and breathed in again.

"Commander?"

Blayze blushed hard again, but couldn't bring himself to pull away, snuggling close and moving to stroke the boy's face. Lin Chung suddenly jerked the Monkey off of him and threw him to the ground. Blayze gasped and stared, hurt.

"Commander!" Lin Chung exclaimed, grabbing his neck where the Monkey's nose had been.

Yet more tears stung Blayze's eyes, and he looked away. "So I do disgust you."

"Disgust me?" Lin Chung shook his head. "No my friend. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Why would I regret finding my Human?" Blayze asked in a wounded tone.

"Your Human?" Lin Chung queried, rather curious. "What do you mean?"

Blayze was still crying. "You could have just said no."

"I don't know what I could have said 'no' to."

The pained Monkey glanced up, trying to hide his tears. "It...It is silly. A little nothing," he lied. "Just a kind of friendship."

"Friendship is very important. And this is neither 'silly' nor 'a little nothing' if it causes you pain," Lin Chung said, reaching out a finger to catch a tear. "Please, Commander. Tell me what troubles you."

Blayze ached to be held, to breathe in that lovely scent, but instead he sat down. "Do you really wish to listen to somebody as silly as me?" he asked softly.

"I would be delighted to listen to you, but I don't think you're silly."

The Monkey King didn't respond to the positive comment, but began his tale.

"Many, many years ago, long before your father Rahim was born, or even my father, Monkeys frolicked with Humans just as the other animals did. But they did not get along with animals. My grandfather was very frightened of other animals, having no trust for them. It went back many generations. Only the Panthers were friends with the Monkeys. Then, shortly after my father turned fifteen, there was a terrible accident and my grandfather died. My grandmother followed shortly after. Her broken heart overwhelmed her.

"My father was made king and he immediately cut all ties with the Humans, who were responsible for my grandfather's death, but only through an accident. He forbade anybody to talk to them. Most of them could not anyways. They just played with the Humans with no knowledge of their tongue.

"I was born thirty years later, to a world with no Humans, and no other animals besides the occasional Panther. My father was a cruel Monkey, and all his subjects feared him, but they did not know the full extent of his wrath. When he was angry with a Monkey, he locked them into rooms with no access to sunshine and fresh air, which was hard enough as it was. My punishments were very different. When he was angry with me, he…he…" Blayze swallowed and fell silent, shivering.

"Commander? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. It is just very hard for me to speak of this. But since we know each other's secrets, we might as well go all the way, yes?"

Lin Chung gulped and nodded. "Yes. Seems appropriate. You were saying?"

"Here is the truth," Blayze said in a tight voice. "My father had high expectations of me, and I was a horrible son. I did not agree with his philosophies, his fears, his beliefs. So I disobeyed often, though I knew what punishment awaited me."

"And that was?"

"He would beat…he would beat me. Violently. Sometimes I fell unconscious and would wake up hours later on the floor of my room, congealed blood in my fur. They did not ever set me in my bed. My childhood was a mix of joyful happiness as I played with my friend Hardwin, and agony as I suffered through healing marks that came from a Monkey who was supposed to love me and hold me and cherish me. My mother did nothing to aid me. I was a disappointment to her as well."

Yet again he was crying, and Lin Chung hesitated for a moment before picking the Monkey up and holding him close. He shushed him softly, nuzzling the furred face in a very Panther-like way. His Commander held onto him, sobbing quietly as he practically relived his pain. When he was calm again, relaxing into the warm arms of his Human, Lin Chung spoke up.

"I feel your pain. Panther King was not my first father. Takeo was his name, and he, too, was a violent man. I was beaten often for my failures, or just because he was drunk. My own childhood was miserable until I was found by Rahim. He took me in and for the first time I experienced love. I miss him dearly, but I am needed here."

The red animal looked up at the boy. "We have both been through a lot. Please, I am embarrassed and rather afraid to ask this because you have already rejected me once, but please be my Human. I need a good friend in Big Green who will understand me."

Lin Chung looked thoughtful. "Tell me what it would mean if I was to become your Human."

"We would become good friends, not necessarily right away. We could talk together about anything. You could…touch me."

"Touch you how?"

"You know," Blayze said softly. "Like Mystique Sonia touches Makani."

"Makani is Elephant King, correct?"

"Yes."

"But she scratches him and bathes him. I thought Monkeys were much shier with their touches. Especially with Humans. That is why I threw you away from me like that."

"While it is true that Monkeys are shy with their touches, as we see them as very personal, I would not take back my actions. Yes, I was mortified at first that I let you touch me like that, but your enticing scent drove all that from my mind. I assure you that, though I would be shy, I would let you do that again." Blayze paused. "Why were you scratching me like that if you knew about our touching policies?"

Lin Chung smiled guiltily. "Well, for one thing you have very soft fur. For another, I wasn't really thinking about touching you like that. It just seemed so natural. Panthers are very open with their affections for each other. I miss our rolling sessions where we would nuzzle each other with our full bodies. I can still feel the ghost sensations of their fur touching my skin."

"Monkeys have nothing like that on the large scale that Panthers do, but Hardwin and I nuzzle faces and intertwine tails. We also dance."

"Dance?" Lin Chung asked with a smile. "I've heard that Monkeys are excellent dancers. Is there anything that you can show me?"

Blayze smiled. "Certainly!"

He rolled out of the Human's arms and landed gently on the ground. He immediately began to dance, twirling gracefully around the clearing. When the song ended in his head, he turned and took a low bow as Lin Chung applauded him.

"That was beautiful! A piece of art in its own right!"

"Thank you, my friend," Blayze said, feeling pleased. He grew hesitant. "So will you be my Human? Please?"

Lin Chung looked thoughtful. "Yes. I shall try to."

"Hurray!" Blayze cheered then leaped into the boy's lap and began to sniff his neck.

Lin Chung was surprised, but relaxed and took it in stride. His sense of smell was incredible from the Panther side of him, but he had never been as reliant on it as the animals he'd met. Blayze seemed really intent on smelling him enough to never have to smell him again to get his scent. Lin Chung was a bit shy as he lowered his nose into the fur and sniffed.

"Mm, you smell good," Lin Chung sighed. "Like coffee and bananas. And you."

Blayze looked up at him. "You, dear friend, smell of yourself, of course, and bamboo shoots. There is also the definite aroma, though it is faint, of Panthers."

They stayed there, inhaling each other's scents deeply. Both of them jumped horribly when there came to their ears the distinct sound of Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray arguing. They both moved fast. Blayze became Commander ApeTrully in seconds, jerking his costume on frantically. Lin Chung's body changed into his more Human looking appearance. They quickly sat down and began chatting idly, pretending that they hadn't just been having an intimate, and rather animal, moment.

"Lin Chung!" Mr. No Hands called as the rest of First Squad came into view. "We can't find Commander…ApeTrully." They paused when they saw their Commander calmly sitting beside the boy. "Oh. There you are."

"Why must you worry about me so?" the disguised Monkey asked. "I simply came out here to bask in nature with Lin Chung. Must I report my every move to somebody?"

They looked guilty. "We just are worried about you," Mystique Sonia said. "We thought maybe you tried to recruit another animal to Big Green without telling anybody."

Blayze's lips pursed. "Just because I have made mistakes with negotiation and such doesn't mean I am completely incompetent. I just was doing what I thought was best. Now why don't you go back and leave me here. I am sure Lin Chung can protect me."

They looked highly embarrassed as they slunk away on their Turtles. When they were sure First Squad was gone, they both relaxed. Blayze stepped out of his costume, dropping it unceremoniously to the ground. He felt miserable.

"Well, our moment is gone," he said sadly.

"If I am your friend in the way you say I am, then we shall have many more," Lin Chung assured him. "Now, please allow me to get some ammunition. We can talk more afterwards."

Blayze nodded then sat down, crossing his legs and wrapping his tail around himself. Lin Chung assumed his customary position on his bamboo staff. Silence descended over them and they sat there companionably. Blayze was contemplating what had happened with the boy. He had found his Human! Oh what great joy! And Lin Chung was Báo-haizi! Rahim had never brought him to the Monkey Kingdom. In fact, Rahim hadn't been to the Monkey Kingdom since he and Severne had had a falling out. Without thinking, he let out a sigh. His ancestors had ruined everything.

"Commander? Is something wrong?"

Blayze jolted. "My apologies, Lin Chung. I did not realize I made a noise."

"You are distressed."

"Just thinking."

"Of?"

"My father. My grandfather. All of my relatives that took the throne but are now dead."

Lin Chung settled beside him. "Why are you thinking these things?"

The Monkey King kept his eyes on his hands, which were playing with his tail. "The Monkeys have no allies because of them. My grandfather and those before him pushed away all animals but the Panthers. My father pushed them away, and the Humans, too. We are all alone in our forest. All fear us, for death fell upon any who entered our kingdom who were hated by my family, which was pretty much everyone. My disguise isn't just for the Humans, Lin Chung. The animals are terrified of the Monkeys as well."

"All are terrified of the Panthers as well. But not because of Rahim. Because of his father, and, more recently, because of High Roller. Violence is a powerful weapon."

Monkey King nodded, leaning into his friend, who began to scratch behind his ear. Suddenly the ground rumbled and bamboo shoots sprang up. Lin Chung was surprised.

"They have never come when I wasn't quiet before."

"Nature is strange," Blayze laughed, picking one and popping it into his mouth. He chewed slowly then swallowed. "Delicious!"

Lin Chung followed suit, licking the sticky juice from his lips. "I agree."

Hours later, just before the last rays of the sun disappeared, the two friends slipped inside Big Green. They separated silently and went to their own rooms, where they fell asleep, contemplating their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Blayze jerked up in bed screaming. Despite the dark room, he could still see his father's fists coming straight for his face. He was shaken. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He paused. Lin Chung. Maybe he could…But would Lin Chung be angry at him?

It had been a few months since they had found out about each other, and they were still rather tentative about their new brand of friendship. Lin Chung had never asked for a nuzzling session, though Blayze could tell he really wanted one, and Blayze hadn't asked for a good scratching and rubdown, though he desired one greatly. Would Lin Chung consent to holding him after a nightmare? Well, Blayze thought, there's really only one way to find out.

He slipped on his costume and hurried through the dark silent halls, easily seeing despite the limited light. He slipped into First Squad's main room then moved to his boy's door. He knocked ever so quietly, holding his breath; if Lin Chung didn't answer, he would go back to his own room and suffer in silence. But after a few seconds, the door opened to show a tired looking Lin Chung. He stared for a moment then gestured for him to come in. The door was closed and locked, and Commander ApeTrully placed his hands together.

"My most sincere apologies, Báo-haizi. But I had…My father…Oh," he said, his voice getting weaker with each word.

Lin Chung quickly stripped the Monkey out of his costume and held him close as he lay back down.

"So I am not the only one who had bad dreams tonight," he murmured.

"I am afraid not," Blayze whispered, inhaling deeply and gripping his boy tightly.

There was a pause where they just held each other. The Lin Chung began to wriggle, trying to nuzzle himself against the Monkey's fur without actually moving. Blayze allowed him to do this for a few minutes then slowly arched and nuzzled the boy's chest with his whole body. Lin Chung let out a shaky breath.

"I thought you would not indulge me," he said softly.

"Honestly? My thoughts were the same. Scratch? Please?"

Blayze rolled around and rubbed his furred body against Lin Chung's, enjoying the closeness. Lin Chung was currently scratching right at the base of the twitching red tail, loving the familiarity of the sensations. They didn't know when, but they fell asleep at about the same time. They awoke to a knock on the door.

"Lin Chung?" It was Mr. No Hands. "It is time for you to get up."

Thinking fast, Lin Chung sat up. "I am already up, Mr. No Hands. Commander ApeTrully and I have been talking for a couple hours now."

"You have?"

"Yes, Mr. No Hands," Blayze said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "We have had a very pleasant conversation. We shall be out in a few minutes."

Blayze nuzzled Lin Chung, arching up as he was scratched. "Ooh, must we leave?"

"Yes, Commander. We must."

As the Monkey slipped back into his costume, he noticed something that should have been obvious last night. Lin Chung wore no shirt. _Well,_ Blayze thought, _I wasn't really thinking about it. Like it even matters. It isn't like I am Human, and besides, he is male._ Blayze suddenly giggled.

"What?" Lin Chung asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"You Humans and your clothing amuse me," the Monkey in disguise said.

Lin Chung laughed softly. "I understand. I was contentedly naked for six years before another Human spotted me. I was thirteen by then and…developing is the word I would use. I didn't understand why he was so flustered. It took two hours for him to ask me to put clothes on."

"So did you?"

"I secretly made a loincloth and continued to talk to the Humans. I found out they were in hiding and I was introduced to the man's daughter. Rahim found out about the clothing and I was extremely embarrassed, so I hid from him for three days. Then came the rainy season. I went home at night and was glad to be snuggled by my parents. They confronted me the next day and I explained about the Humans. And do you know what Father said?"

"That your fears were unjustified?" Blayze asked with a chuckle.

"Indeed. He actually expected me to wear clothes around Humans and gave me a proper pair of pants. He did say he wanted me to be more open with the Panthers, though, so I wear very little, if anything, while I'm home."

"That sounds about right," Commander ApeTrully said. "Now, let's get out there before—"

There was a knock on the door. "What are you two talkin' about in there?" Mighty Ray asked.

The Monkey in disguise lifted his eyebrows. "We should say 'sex.'"

"That would get him to shut up!" Lin Chung snickered.

"You know something, Human of mine?" Blayze asked as he walked over to the door. "I have never heard so much laughter and joy come from you in one setting."

With that he opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin Chung raced through the woods, following his commander. He paid close attention to his surroundings. A wall of greenery was in front of him, but when Blayze passed through it, Lin Chung did, too. He promptly slid to a stop, not because Blayze was still, but because of the immense beauty in front of him. There was a beautiful orchard with many different types of trees. They were currently standing in front of a cherry tree.

"The cherries are ripe already? It is a good year," Blayze said happily. He jumped into the branches and picked a few, dropping them down to Lin Chung before snagging a couple for himself. They walked through the orchard happily, and when they had reached the farmer's house, Lin Chung was eating a passion fruit while Blayze was munching on a pear. The farmer's children froze when they saw the Human, looking unsure. Then the smallest, a little pink female, padded up to them on all fours.

"Human!" she said in Monkey, looking at Blayze.

"Yes, little one, he is a Human. He can speak a little Monkey, too!"

"Yes," Lin Chung said slowly. "Hello, child."

The farmer and his wife came out. They danced around Blayze happily.

"I hope you don't mind, but we picked a few things," the Monkey King said, gesturing at the nearly gone fruits.

"Our orchard is your orchard, my king," the yellow female said, snuggling against her husband.

"We must be going," Blayze said. "Hardwin will be eager to meet my Human."

"Oh! Please stay, my King!" begged a purple child.

"Yes, yes!" said the pink one. "Game! Game, King! Please?"

"Oh…Very well. One game. Then we must go," Blayze laughed.

An hour and a half and four games later, Blayze forced himself and Lin Chung away from the happy family. They laughed and chatted in Human as they made their way to the palace. News of their arrival spread faster than they walked and Hardwin bounded down the steps into his best friend's arms.

"Dear one! You are home yet again!" he cried in Human. "And you brought one of your warriors! Lin Chung if I'm not mistaken."

"It is good to make the acquaintance of such a treasured friend of my commander."

Hardwin's jaw dropped. "No fair! No fair! _No fair!_ "

"Oh, shut up, Hardwin. I'm still working on him," Blayze said.

"I…do not understand," Lin Chung said, looking between the red and blue Monkeys.

"He is angry that I allow you to call me Commander when I am out of costume."

"Oh. But he _is_ my commander."

"Well, he's loyal, I'll give you that much," Hardwin laughed, patting Blayze on the back. "Come while our people prepare a feast!"

"Feast?" Blayze and Lin Chung asked at the same time.

"Yes! A feast for our king and his Human!"

"Oh, but, I, er…" Lin Chung was cut off by a laughing Blayze.

"He can smell it on us, Human of mine."

Lin Chung frowned and sniffed his arm. He could indeed smell Blayze on him. He blushed as the blue Monkey looked at him strangely.

"Humans don't tend to sniff themselves," he said to his friend.

"This is no ordinary Human!" the Monkey King said proudly. "I would like to introduce you to Báo-haizi!"

"Báo-haizi!" Hardwin gasped. "But he looks Human!"

Lin Chung could feel so many eyes on him that it was scary, but he relaxed his body and let it flow into his other form. There were gasps and Hardwin laughed.

"His ears and teeth are pointed, too," Blayze said with a grin, pressing against Lin Chung's legs. "And he is _my_ Human! So you can keep your blue-eyed angel."

"Oh, but Solange is not here, is she? So I demand some scratches, too!"

"Never!"

They began to wrestle around, but a single sentence stopped them mid romp.

"Solange? I know what her name means, but she is no angel," Lin Chung said blandly.

"You _know_ Solange, Lin Chung? Why did you never tell me before?" Blayze asked.

"While you said that Hardwin had a Human, and that she was female, you never said her name."

"Where is she?!" Hardwin asked desperately.

"Last I saw, she was near the southernmost Panther village."

Hardwin immediately called forward some of the swiftest Monkeys and sent them looking for his beloved Human. Then the feast began. That night, Lin Chung was bathing in the room off to the side of Blayze's bedroom. The red Monkey was lazing about on the bed, happily staring at the door that connected the two room and wondering if he dared to go in there. He finally hopped down and peeked into the room. Lin Chung was facing away from him. Blayze walked over and sat down, dangling his feet into the wonderfully hot water. His Human seemed oblivious to his presence, too busy scrubbing himself. He seemed to be having trouble with his back.

"If I may, Human of mine," Blayze said, taking the rag.

Lin Chung jumped and spun around, but he lost his footing and fell under the water. He popped back up quickly, spitting out water. His green eyes were heavily dilated as they stared at the Monkey.

"Don't do that!" he gasped.

Blayze felt guilty and looked down. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

They stayed very still for a few seconds then Lin Chung relaxed. "No, my friend. I am sorry. I should not have snapped like that. I am just not used to somebody being able to surprise me so easily."

Blayze glanced up, smiling slightly, and held up the rag. "May I?"

"Certainly."

The Monkey King happily washed Lin Chung's back for him, humming as he did so. When it had thoroughly been washed, he stepped back.

"Human skin is so strange. It does not retain water like our fur."

Lin Chung turned around. "May I see the rag again?"

Blayze stretched his hand out to give the piece of soaked cloth to Lin Chung, but the Human didn't grab the cloth. The next thing Blayze knew, he surfaced, gasping for breath. Lin Chung laughed.

"Now, let me get _your_ back."

"Honestly, you can get all of me. I haven't had a good scrubbing in a long while. Hardwin is an attention hog."

Once they were both clean, they splashed each other until the floor was soaked. Of course that's when Hardwin came in.

"My King!" he yelped. "Look at the mess you've made!"

"So I've made a mess! So what? And don't call me King! Everybody else can, but not you, Hardwin."

" _He_ gets to call you 'Commander!'" Hardwin said, childishly stomping his foot.

"He's my Human. He can call me stupid if he wants," Blayze responded.

"I can stop if you like," Lin Chung said as he got out of the bath.

Both Monkeys watched curiously. Lin Chung caught them staring as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I thought you had seen Humans naked?" he asked, not in the least bit embarrassed.

"I have only seen one, and she is female," Hardwin said.

"While it is true that I have seen many, it is impolite to stare at something like that," Blayze replied matter-of-factly.

Lin Chung nodded. "Makes sense. But I'm too tired to stand here and let you stare at me. Maybe tomorrow morning."

They nodded and Hardwin laughed. "That is a promise I shall make sure you keep."

Several minutes later, the two Monkeys were cradled against Lin Chung, nuzzling his bare chest. Lin Chung scratched them, one with each hand, until all three of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Lin Chung awoke to find himself completely naked and being studied by two very curious Monkeys. He had gone to bed with only a towel on, which was a very easy thing to take off. He stayed relaxed and listened to the pleasant Monkey chatter until the urge of nature made him shift.

"Oh! Lin Chung!" Blayze gasped. "You are awake!"

"My apologies," Lin Chung said, standing swiftly.

The two Monkeys waited patiently for him to return. He did, settling down and scooping his red one into his lap to nuzzle him.

"My apologies," he said again.

"No need to be sorry, Lin Chung," Blayze said kindly. "Now, we weren't sure what you would prefer for breakfast, so we haven't asked for any yet."

Lin Chung hummed. "Peaches?"

"Certainly!" Hardwin exclaimed, padding over on all fours to the door. He opened it. "Gui!"

"Yes, sir?" said a yellow Monkey, coming up to the door.

"Please get us some peaches and grapes. Then go have break. I know you've been dozing out there all night."

"Thank you," the yellow Monkey yawned.

"Gui?" Lin Chung asked, snuggling close to Blayze.

"Yes. He is a very loyal friend of ours. He was the only servant to be my friend when my father ruled," Blayze said with a nod, pressing close to his Human.

Several minutes later, Gui knocked on the door. He entered and held out a bowl filled with the requested fruits. He stared at the Human curiously as Hardwin took the bowl.

"You are the king's Human?" he asked.

"Yes, Gui. I am Blayze's Human," Lin Chung replied, scratching down the red Monkey's spine.

"And I love him for it," Blayze said fondly.

Gui approached shyly. "May I…touch him? I've heard their skin feels funny."

Lin Chung held out an arm and Gui ran his hands gently over the skin. He tittered in delight then yawned again.

"Go sleep, friend of my heart," Blayze said softly.

"Here? Sure," he muttered, looking dead on his feet.

Hardwin nuzzled his face then walked him to his room. Lin Chung leaned back, enjoying the feel of fur against his skin.

"So…what exactly are you going to wear around here?" Blayze asked curiously.

"Ah, I thought of that," Lin Chung said. "I don't feel like getting stared at naked, I've been acting Human too long to not mind it anymore, so I made a loincloth."

"Ooh, let me see it!" Blayze exclaimed, jumping out of his lap.

Lin Chung obliged him. It looked rather natural on the partial Panther. He clapped.

"A fitting outfit when a Human is amongst animals," Hardwin said as he came back in the room.

The Human nodded in agreement then did a very cat-like stretch. "So, what are we going to do today?" he asked, picking Blayze up and purring in delight as the Monkey licked his cheek.

"I'd say we should go around and greet my subjects," Blayze said thoughtfully. "They miss me quite a bit. 'You're not your father,' as they say."

"So they didn't like your father?"

"No. I'm the first benevolent ruler the Monkeys have had in many, many generations. They are very grateful."

"Except me. I know what lies in that dastardly thing's heart! Evil, I say, pure evil!" Hardwin shouted dramatically.

Lin Chung snickered. "I like you, Hardwin. You are quite funny."

"Mighty Ray funny?" the blue Monkey asked suspiciously.

"No. Actual funny," the Human laughed. "Now let's eat. Then we can go greet subjects."

The two Monkeys happily obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a full year, and they were very close at this point. They would sleep in each other's rooms and First Squad and Woo the Wise were all suspected that something was going on, but they couldn't come up with one good thing, and the things they came up with were way off. Except, that is, for Jumpy's. Jumpy actually suggested that they were forming some kind of bond, like animals and Humans could form. But the others shrugged it off.

That all changed with a small group of Monkeys came to stand outside on the shore. They were headed by a blue Monkey, who everybody assumed was the Monkey King. Blayze was horrified, knowing there was going to be a war, and not with High Roller. But he calmly walked out with First Squad.

"Greetings, esteemed Monkey. What are you doing here?"

_"We wish to join Big Green."_

_"Hardwin! You know my feelings on this!"_ Commander ApeTrully hissed in Monkey

_"Come now, Blayze. You need help. Everybody knows Monkeys are excellent fighters. You could use us."_

"No," Blayze said flatly in Human. "I am sorry, but we do not need anything from the Monkeys. Please go back where you came from and _stay put!_ "

"What?!" First Squad asked, except for Lin Chung.

The blue Monkey gave an angry shriek, stomping his foot. _"Jerk!"_

_"Yes, I'm a jerk for wanting all my little Monkeys to be safe!"_

_"At least let_ me _help out!"_

_"No!"_

Hardwin growled and shoved Blayze into the water. Lin Chung stepped between them as his commander leapt up, murder in his eyes.

"That is enough. I am sure whatever reasons the commander has for saying these things are correct."

Hardwin proceeded to call him something that made Blayze snicker. Lin Chung stared in shock as Latimer flew over.

"Brawk! How did such a young Monkey learn such foul language?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

_"Blayze."_

"Oh really?" The Parrot King shot a glare over to ApeTrully, who shrugged innocently.

"Now, Monkey, please go back home. We do not need the Monkeys' help. Goodbye."

Hardwin stomped his foot and spun around on his heel, marching away. Blayze cringed inside his costume. He was not looking forward to going home again. His best friend could hold a damn good grudge.

"What was _that_ about?!" Mystique Sonia demanded. "You actually _rejected_ some help from a group of animals?"

"I…have my reasons."

"Yeah, Sonia, they're _Monkeys_. Monkeys are evil," Mighty Ray said.

"That isn't true!"

"Actually, Sonia, it is," Elephant King said.

"Yes, Monkeys and Panthers can never be trusted," the Cheetah King said firmly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because they kill all who enter their kingdoms," Lion King said.

"That was many years ago," Lin Chung said in his soft, strong voice. "Maybe they have changed their minds.

"I wouldn't suggest it, Lin Chung," the Cheetah Queen growled. "They are the most dangerous unaligned animals out there."

"If they dangerous, why not make allies?" Jumpy asked quietly.

Commander ApeTrully looked away. "I have things I need to do."

"But Commander—" Mystique Sonia started, looking confused.

"No!"

The gathered animals and Humans stared in shock at him. He had yelled. He almost never yelled. That and he wasn't explaining himself. That was very odd for their commander. Blayze hurried to his own room and stayed there for the rest of the day. He didn't even open the door for Latimer, as he didn't really want to be lectured for his language. Especially since he hadn't even said it. There was yet another knock on his door. Anger flooded him and he jerked his costume on. Then he stormed toward the door.

"Look here, Parrot King! I want nothing to do with you right…now…" He trailed off as he opened the door.

"No Parrot King. Just Jumpy."

"W-what do you want, Jumpy?

"Lin Chung know why you no want Monkeys."

"Um, so?"

"Him won't tell us. It make First Squad fight."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

"You act…different…weird…erm…" Jumpy snorted and leaped through the door, pulling it closed. The next words out of his mouth was Rabbit-speak. "You don't act like a normal Human most of the time."

"Oh, well…I was raised around animals."

"You also smell funny."

Blayze cringed. "I…What's your point?"

"You're hiding. I don't know what you are, but you're not Human. Can't you trust us?"

"You don't know what you're asking for, Jumpy. They might all abandon me. Then who will protect Hidden Kingdom?"

"First Squad would never abandon you. Ever. Can't promise the same for everyone else, but we'll never abandon you."

Blayze pressed his gloved hands together. "I've kept my secret for so long, Jumpy. So very long…"

"Commander come clean?" Jumpy asked in Human.

"I…"

There was a hard pounding on the door and whoever it was jiggled the handle. When they discovered it wasn't locked, the door flew open.

"Blayze, I'm sleeping here tonight…Oh! Jumpy!"

Lin Chung looked mortified, slapping his hands over his mouth. But the damage had been done.

"Blayze?!" Jumpy yelled. "M-Monkey Prince?!"

"Shh!" Blayze hissed as Lin Chung slammed the door shut. He quickly stripped out of his costume. "Yes, yes, it's me! See? Now shh!"

Jumpy couldn't believe it, and he was in so much shock that he couldn't speak Human.

"B-b-b-but you're father's going to _kill_ you!"

"That is quite impossible. He has been dead for many years."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. I have been king since I was eleven. I started Big Green when I was thirteen. I am now eighteen."

"Hm, ambitious."

"Not really. Just what floated my way."

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Lin Chung walked over and picked up Blayze, settling on his bed and stroking him gently.

"So you two _do_ have bond."

"Indeed," Lin Chung said softly. "And since you know his secret, you might as well know mine."

"Yes, Báo-haizi, please tell him," Blayze said slyly. There was a rough tap on his head. "Please, Lin Chung. Fair's fair."

Jumpy was shocked about Lin Chung being Báo-haizi. He immediately sniffed him.

"Smell like Panther alright!"

"Yes, though it is faint," Blayze said, arching into the Human's touch.

"Blayze tell others?"

Blayze shifted uncomfortably. "Must I?"

"Jumpy thinks good idea."

Blayze sighed. "Give me some time to think about it, yes?"

"As Commander wishes."


	6. Chapter 6

ApeTrully ran with the Monkeys and stopped behind some cover outside East Citadel. He pulled his costume off and handed it to the yellow Monkey who had gotten him from Big Green.

"Do not tell them for as long as possible, Gui," Blayze said softly. "Hardwin should come out soon. Take him to the Panthers to heal, with many gifts to offer peace. Yes?"

"Yes, my King. But do you think giving yourself up is the wisest move? Mayhap you should consult Woo."

"No. Who knows what High Roller is doing with Hardwin in there? He wanted the Monkey King, he shall get the Monkey King."

Gui nodded and watched quietly as his king went straight up to the door and let out a shriek. He was grabbed by a bear and carried into High Roller's presence.

"Hail, Monkey King," he said with a smirk.

_"If you think to persuade me to join your cause, you are sorely mistaken. The Monkeys shall remain outside the war,"_ Blayze said in Monkey.

"Oh, I don't want the Monkeys on my side," High Roller purred. "I just want you."

Blayze was confused. _"What do you mean you want me? For what?"_

"To be my personal Monkey of course."

Shock and horror filled him to the brim and spilled over in three Human words.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

High Roller sat up straight as Blayze covered his mouth.

"ApeTrully?" he asked slowly, grinning widely. "Ooh! I have Big Green's worthless leader in front of me, and he's just agreed to be my Monkey!"

"I most certainly did not agree to be your Monkey."

"Oh, but you will. Or I'll hurt your best friend, that blue Monkey that's so fond of you."

"You said you'd let him go once I came here!"

"Yeah, but who's going to make me? Certainly not you. You're just a pathetic pacifist who'll take anything I dish out. And your precious First Squad isn't here to bail you out."

ApeTrully wanted to cry, but he stood firm, as his father had taught him. It was the first time he'd ever been glad for his father's harshness.

"Tell me, Blayze, do you have a Human?"

Blayze didn't respond.

"Well, your friend said you did. Báo-haizi, he said was who you picked. Awful brazen of you."

"He is more amazing than you will ever be."

High Roller pursed his lips thoughtfully then smirked. "Come here. I want to pet my Monkey."

Blayze didn't move. High Roller frowned then whistled. Bearstomp rushed in and in his hand was a squirming Hardwin, who was attempting to get free. He froze when he saw Blayze.

"Idiot!" he gasped. "You weren't supposed to come!"

"And leave you in this maniac's clutches? Never," Blayze spat.

"Now," High Roller said loudly. "Come here, Blayze, so I can pet my Monkey."

"He belongs to Báo-haizi!" Hardwin roared.

High Roller raised his hand and Bearstomp grabbed the blue Monkey by the throat. Blayze frowned and slowly walked forward, trembling. He settled beside the diminutive Human and wanted to vomit as a hand ran down his back to his tail. He shivered, ducking his head and refusing to look at Hardwin anymore. The blue Monkey was so distraught that his voice descended into his native tongue as he cursed and swore violently at High Roller.

"Throw that little beast into the holding cells. It's time for bed. Come along Blayze. Time to snuggle together _all night long_."

Tears burned in his eyes as he followed the Human into his bed chambers. He was dismayed when High Roller stripped off almost everything and patted the bed beside him. Blayze crawled up and slipped into the Human's arms. He felt so dirty. It was a betrayal to Lin Chung, but he couldn't let his friend be harmed. So he held back the tears until he was sure the warlord was asleep, then cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you noticed Commander ApeTrully acting…odd?" Lin Chung asked the rest of First Squad.

"Yeah," Mighty Ray said. "He's been acting weird for a week! He doesn't talk anymore."

Jumpy frowned. "Lin Chung?"

"Yes Jumpy?"

"Him no smell right."

Alarms exploded in Lin Chung's head. They called their commander into the room. He stood there, and if Lin Chung wasn't wrong, he purposefully moved away from him.

"Commander, are you well?"

ApeTrully nodded emphatically.

"Why do you not speak?"

He shrugged.

"Speak, Commander!"

When there was no vocal appeasement to the command, Lin Chung grabbed him. The disguised Monkey panicked.

"Peace! Peace, Báo-haizi! Do not hurt me!"

Nobody moved. That voice was much deeper than their commander's.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blayze?" Lin Chung asked curtly, not caring about keeping the secret anymore.

The hidden animal sighed and slowly removed the disguise to reveal a yellow furred Monkey. Everybody gasped and Lin Chung frowned.

"Gui? What's going on?"

"He didn't want you to find out until the last possible second," Gui said sadly. "He gave himself up to High Roller for Hardwin, but the brute didn't give him up. Now he's got both our leaders in his fortress."

Lin Chung's blood started to boil. "Gather everybody. It's time they knew the truth about our leader."

Everybody was shocked. Most of them knew about their commander wearing a disguise, but they didn't know he was a Monkey. The animals cried foul until Gui pulled the costume off again.

"Let me get this straight," Alpha Girl growled. "We've been under the command of a Monkey this whole time?!"

Gui frowned. "You are exactly what Blayze feared."

"So what?"

"So what?!" Lin Chung growled. "He is our commander! So he's a Monkey! So what? Look at this!" He spread his arms and gestured all about. "Look at what he's made! And it's for good! It's against High Roller! What more could you want?"

There was silence. Parrot King suddenly flew up, commanding the attention of the room.

"I knew that Blayze was our commander. He told me when we met. He was terrified of everybody finding out. He didn't want his efforts to fall apart. Now comes the big question: will they?"

Mr. No Hands levitated in the air. "First Squad will never leave our great commander."

"If First Squad's in, Second Squad isn't going to be left behind!" Alpha Girl called.

"The Air Force is in!" Master Chou said boldly.

"The Infantry shall follow him!" Red Face Kwan shouted.

"The Tank Army is for our commander!" the Tank Commander crowed.

Gui smiled happily. "If Blayze survives this, he shall be grateful for your continued allegiance."

"If? What do you mean if?" Mighty Ray asked.

"We do not know what High Roller is doing to them. He could have killed them by now. It is a little known secret, but Severne, that is Blayze's father, had a falling out with High Roller before the war. Blayze hasn't discussed it with me, but I believe he thinks High Roller caused his death. Not that he's upset."

"What? You mean Blayze…er, ApeTrully doesn't care that his father's dead?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Good riddance, I say," the Elephant King said harshly.

"Indeed," the Cheetah Queen growled. "He should have never been born."

"My father shouldn't have been born either," Lin Chung said. "But right now, that isn't the time to discuss just why Blayze despised his father. The point is, Mystique Sonia, he was very glad for his father's death. As you can tell, the rest of the animal kingdoms are probably glad to hear of his death as well."

The animal kings and queens nodded, all muttering things like what Makani had said. Lin Chung nodded.

"Good. Has that cleared everything up? Can we start planning now?"

"Just one more question, Lin Chung," Mighty Ray said slowly.

Lin Chung felt hesitant as he nodded; he didn't like that tone. "What?"

"That yellow Monkey called you Báo-haizi."

Lin Chung felt like slugging somebody, whether it was Gui or Mighty Ray, he didn't care. The murmurs began, growing in intensity as every eye, Human and otherwise, stared at him. He felt his face heat up, but growled.

"That's not relevant right—" he started, but Kowloon leaped at him.

"Come on, Mr. Perfect. Are you part Panther are not?"

"We need to—" he tried again.

This time it was Alpha Girl. "Now now, Lin Chung. Are you the legendary Báo-haizi? Is that why you're so perfect?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter—"

"I'd say it does," Archer Lee laughed.

"C'mon boyo," Hurricane Lee growled, getting up in his face. "Are you?"

Lin Chung's temper, shallow from knowing Blayze was in trouble, snapped. He yowled like a Panther, the noise terrifying to hear. He changed so fast that Second Squad hadn't even begun to stumble backwards before Lin Chung's cat like eyes settled on them.

"Yes, alright?!" he snarled, baring his sharp teeth. "I am Báo-haizi, adopted son of the Panther King and Queen! Now, get your asses moving and find out how we're going to get _my Monkey_ back before I bite your heads off!" There was no movement for ten long seconds so Lin Chung snapped his teeth and yowled in Panther. _"Move!"_

Nobody really spoke Panther besides Parrot King, but they all recognized what he was telling them. For the remaining hours of daylight they drew out plans and went to bed ready to fight. They woke up in the morning, ate quickly, then went out to battle. They fought the Bear army fiercely, but then High Roller walked out proudly with Blayze collared and led by a rope beside him.

"I have your leader," he said happily.

Lin Chung growled, narrowing his eyes. "Give me my Monkey!"

" _Your_ Monkey. I believe you mean _my_ Monkey. Isn't that right, Blayze?" He tugged lightly on the rope. Blayze made no affirmative noise…but he also didn't make a negative one, either.

"Blayze," Lin Chung said softly. Then he yowled in rage. He had forgone a shirt that morning and his chest was shiny from sweat. He had claimed it was time all knew he was Báo-haizi.

"So the great Lin Chung is the Báo-haizi freak?" High Roller asked. "Good thing Blayze doesn't care about you anymore. He's all mine."

"He's mine by choice!"

"Let him choose then."

Lin Chung knew that he wouldn't be picked simply because of Hardwin. Blayze looked up sadly and opened his mouth when his eyes widened. He suddenly smirked and turned.

"Báo-haizi is my choice, High Roller!"

Triumph made Lin Chung's heart soar for a few brief moments before High Roller punctured it. Or more specifically, Blayze's torso. With a knife. Lin Chung screamed while Blayze sank silently to the ground, grabbing his stomach. Lin Chung dropped his staff and lunged for High Roller. He was so blinded by his pain, the knowledge that his best friend in the world was wounded, that he barely felt it when he was snatched up by Bearstomp and stabbed several times by High Roller.

Blayze's breathing was even. He saw rivulets of red move down the pale skin and he snapped. He grabbed Lin Chung's staff and broke his collar off before slamming the end of the rod into High Roller's head. Several movements later, Bearstomp was on the ground. Then he focused on the horrible Human.

Blayze took down High Roller with ease, pinning him. He felt his hatred spread to his eyes and tears began to drip down onto the Human's face. High Roller snorted.

"You're pathetic just like your father said you were. We were close, he and I. He refused to be my Monkey. Now you're going to die for the same reason."

"Bearstomp is your animal," Blayze hissed.

"But I always wanted a Monkey. And now, I'll kill you for the same reason I killed him and your mother."

"I owe you thanks for that," Blayze started, but stopped as that stupid knife stabbed him again. And again. And again. Then High Roller stopped, the knife sticking out. He toyed it left and right, causing huge amounts of pain.

"You know something?" he asked lazily. "I'm going to kill Lin Chung and burn both of your bodies. I'll strip him naked and carve my name into his skin, just to prove I'm better than him. I'm going to—"

High Roller stopped to scream, both hands going up to the Monkey's head as he tried to shove him off. Blayze had done something that he had warned all the animal kings and queens away from doing. He bit High Roller. Hard. Bearstomp grabbed him and he let go, not willing to have a chunk of flesh in his mouth. He was thrown unceremoniously to the ground as a full out retreat was called. Lin Chung dragged himself over to him and touched him, but Blayze stood and staggered away. He tripped and fell right into Hardwin's arms.

"Oh! Darling friend! Dearest Monkey in the world! You're bleeding!" Hardwin wailed, gingerly pulling the knife out of Blayze's stomach. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia rushed up with Jumpy and Mr. No Hands following swiftly behind. Everybody else was chasing the bears off.

"Bloody mouth!" Jumpy gasped.

Hardwin blinked and pushed his friend back a little bit. He frowned.

"You bit him." Blayze shrugged unable to talk, too busy staring at Lin Chung. "He threatened him?" Blayze nodded. "Hm. Mighty Ray, give me your vest."

"What? Why?"

"Give it to me now!"

Might Ray obliged and they all watched as the blood was removed from Blayze's mouth.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Mighty Ray snapped as his vest was handed back to him.

"It would not do for the other animals to know that their commander bit somebody," Hardwin said simply. "Now, we must get them to safety. They've already lost far too much blood for me to be comfortable and—"

They gasped as Lin Chung grabbed the blue Monkey's arm. He spoke rapidly in his ear then collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Blayze was in a strange haze. He was sure he was dying. This was all in his mind. His world faded to black as he heard Hardwin order Gui back to his kingdom and another group of Monkeys to find the Panthers.


	8. Chapter 8

Blayze awoke to feel a hand stroking him. It was kind and gentle and nothing like High Roller's. That's what made him pull away. The owner of the hand didn't know how tainted he was or else it wouldn't be touching him right now. He pushed the hand away. It came back. He pushed it away harder. Again, it came back. He turned to yell at Lin Chung, but his stomach suddenly screamed his pain and he cried out.

"I told you not to pet his stomach, son," a deep voice growled, though, on second thought, it was more of a purr.

"I didn't, Bába," Lin Chung said softly. "He moved."

"Blayze? Child of Monkeys, are you alright?"

"He's touching me!" Blayze moaned in Human. "Make him stop."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, friend of my heart," Lin Chung said.

"It…didn't really hurt," Blayze muttered.

Lin Chung shifted slightly, grunting in pain. "Why do you want me to stop then?"

"I…It is silly. A little nothing," Blayze whispered.

"Báo-haizi," Hardwin's voice said in a know-it-all tone. "Whenever he says that, it's usually something big."

"I've noticed," Lin Chung chuckled. "Now, is my little Monkey going to tell me what's wrong?"

The ensuing silence stretched on and on until Blayze's broken voice said, "You would still have me after what I did for High Roller?"

"You were forced!" Hardwin roared.

"Quiet," Lin Chung said softly, moving his hands to scratch behind Blayze's ears. The Monkey sighed, unable to help himself. "Now, I don't care what you did for High Roller. I know he forced you to do everything. I love you anyways. You're _mine_ and you always will be. Understand?"

Blayze shivered as Lin Chung growled at the word 'mine.' He nodded and opened his eyes for the first time to look up at his Human.

"I was so worried about what you would think of me," he said quietly. "I actually wanted to never see you again."

"You're such a silly Monkey!" Lin Chung laughed, tickling his chest. Blayze laughed, too and snuggled close. He felt much better. Then he moved.

"Ouch!" he gasped, grabbing at his stomach. "Why am I in so much pain?"

"You got stabbed seven times," said the voice who had called him 'child.' Blayze turned to see Rahim, King of the Panthers and father of Lin Chung. He continued, "It's amazing that it didn't puncture any organs. Lin Chung was lucky, too. He only got stabbed four times."

"You say 'only' like it's an accomplishment," Lin Chung said dryly.

"Hush, child of mine," Rahim laughed. "Now, since you're both awake, I can let First Squad and Woo in to see you. I'll have them bring fried rice."

Lin Chung and Blayze nodded as Rahim strode out of the room. Hardwin leaped up on the bed and nuzzled noses with his red friend. Blayze licked his cheek.

"I remember you being there," he said thoughtfully. "That's why I made High Roller mad. I knew he couldn't kill you like he threatened to if I misbehaved. How did you break out?"

"I kicked some tail! Ninja Monkey style! I didn't bite anybody though. Nice touch there."

Blayze's face burned under his fur. "Yes, well don't go broadcasting it. I've tried very hard to teach animals not to bite Humans. I don't need my hasty decision to be spread around and treated as if it's the normal reaction."

"Yes, dearest one," Hardwin laughed, ever so lightly tugging on Blayze's tail. Blayze stuck out his tongue and there was a knock at the door as the rest of First Squad and Woo the Wise came in. They were handed the rice and Blayze noticed the problem at the same time Lin Chung did.

"O…kay, this is tricky," the Panther boy said.

"What?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"I need both hands. And there's a Monkey in my lap."

"Maybe if you scoot over a little I can sit beside you…" Blayze murmured thoughtfully.

It took three minutes for them to maneuver themselves into a position that they could eat in, and it involved quite a bit of pain. They finally settled down to eat. It tasted amazing. Both of them felt the sharp stares of First Squad and Woo. Jumpy finally took the empty bowls and set them on a table. Lin Chung shook his head.

"Bába doesn't like a messy workspace. In medical emergencies it is best to know precisely where everything is."

"What Jumpy do with bowls?"

"I'll take them," Hardwin said lightly. "Let you have a few moments to yourselves."

Before Blayze could protest, the blue Monkey was gone. The door shut and Woo leaped up onto the bed.

"You're a _Monkey?!_ " he yelped. "How could you not tell me this?! We-we're friends aren't we?"

"You're my best Human friend, and I've known you longer. But how exactly was I supposed to bring this up in a normal conversation? I mean, you never even asked if I was wearing a disguise. Everybody supposedly knew about it, but nobody once mentioned it to me. That would have provided a good opening for me to mention it, but you never said it! So honestly, how was that supposed to go? 'That's a lovely invention, Woo. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm the Monkey King in disguise.'"

Woo looked guilty. "I suppose you're right…But still, I think you should have told me."

"I know, friend of mine. I'm sorry."

"Ooh!" Mystique Sonia gasped. "You're so cute as a Monkey! Can I pet you? Please?"

"You must ask Báo-haizi," Blayze replied.

She looked at Lin Chung, who shrugged. "You all are close friends of mine, so I don't mind at all. Just don't pet his stomach."

Mystique Sonia nodded and moved closer. She gently ran her hand down the Monkey's head. Blayze hummed, leaning forward. If his Human didn't mind, he most certainly didn't. He sighed as she scratched him, moving up and down lightly.

"Mm, Makani is lucky to have a Human such as you," he murmured.

"Who?" she asked, pausing.

"Hm? Oh, Elephant King. His name is Makani. Parrot King's is Latimer. Panther King's is Rahim, and his Queen is Althea. And so on and so forth…"

"Really?"

"Yes. We've just kept our names to ourselves for a while. Mine is Blayze if you haven't caught that, by the way."

"More importantly, mine is Hardwin," the blue Monkey said proudly as he walked in with Rahim.

"Hail ai tz," the Panther said. "How are you fairing?"

"Well, I am not hungry anymore, Bába, but I'm still in pain," Lin Chung said with a small smile.

"Can't be helped I'm afraid. A few more minutes with your friends, then both of you must rest again."

"Yes, Bába."

They spent their remaining time answering questions for their friends before they were forced to lie down and rest. Days passed like that, and they began to get stronger. Several weeks later, they were allowed to get out of bed and go eat in the mess hall. Lin Chung was getting the food with First Squad while Blayze sat down and played with his chopsticks. He felt a very Human hand touch his tail. Before he could turn and see who it was, there was a vicious yank and he shrieked in pain.

Even though he wasn't feeling too well, he suddenly leaped completely over the table, grabbing his tail and holding it close. Tears welled in his eyes and he was utterly horrified to see Kowloon and the rest of Second Squad, including Golden Eye Husky, smiling. Rage filled him to the brim and his voice carried the full brunt of his anger.

"How _dare_ you?!" he screamed. "I have told you Humans time and time and _time_ again: _do NOT pull tails!_ You will never understand how painful it is! Or maybe I should kick you boys in the groin?! Maybe that will teach you a lesson!"

They had stopped smiling and were all looking pale and frightened.

"C-commander?" Alpha Girl gasped.

"B-but we thought you were the blue Monkey…" Kowloon said softly, looking scared.

"No! I am not Hardwin! I am me! And that doesn't take away all the trouble you're in! How many times do I have to drill into your heads you cannot hurt somebody like that. I tell the animals 'no biting' and I tell the Humans, 'don't pull tails!' Now who listens better?! The animals! What kind of example does that give to the Human race!

"And you, Golden Eye, I know nobody is stupid enough to pull your tail now, but certainly when you were growing up the bullies did. You know from personal experience! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Lin Chung and the rest of First Squad appeared beside him, holding bowls of rice. The Panther boy gingerly set the two he had down on the table, staring evenly at his rivals.

"What is going on here?"

"They pulled my tail!" Blayze spat.

"We…we were…" Alpha Girl started haltingly.

"I do not care what you were doing," Lin Chung growled. "You know what our Commander says about pulling tails. Now leave before I tell Bába that you're upsetting his patient. He can get quite…disagreeable to those who do that."

Kowloon opened his mouth to argue, but there was the sound of a throat clearing. "Who is upsetting my patient now?" Rahim asked, his arm wrapped around his mate.

They all let out little cries of fright and scattered. Rahim laughed softly, picking up Blayze and setting him gently at the table. First Squad settled around him. Poor Blayze was still rubbing his bottom where his tail connected to the rest of his body. He pushed the rice away.

"I'm not hungry," he said miserably.

"Come now, Monkey King, you must eat if you are to get well again," Althea said softly.

Blayze swallowed and pulled the bowl toward him. He ate slowly as First Squad chatted around him. He couldn't believe that Second Squad would deliberately disobey him like that. He growled and wiped his tears away. It hurt more than his tail did.

"Hey, Commander, don't let them get to you," Mighty Ray said, snatching a bit of rice from the Monkey's bowl.

"Yeah," Mystique Sonia said as Yaksha slapped the young warrior's hand. "They're always doing stuff like that."

Blayze's head jerked up. "You mean they pull tails? And nobody's told me this _why_?!"

"I don't know," Lin Chung said. "But I didn't know about it, or I most assuredly would have told you."

Blayze snorted and turned at a touch to his shoulder. He saw Second Squad standing there, looking ashamed.

"We…wanted to say we're s-sorry about pulling your tail. About pulling everybody's tails…Golden Eye told us that it was a friendly gesture to tug on somebody's tail."

"Tug. Not yank off the body," Blayze said dryly. Hardwin leaped over and tugged lightly on his tail in example. "Yes, Hardwin, thank you. But what you did to me wasn't friendly. That was deliberate."

"The blue Monkey never let us pull, er, tug on his tail. Golden Eye said we'd have to be a little craftier. Monkeys, he said were hard to become friends with and we might need a little more…persuasion."

"We Monkeys are quite friendly when we want to be," Hardwin said, plopping down and licking up a ball of rice from Blayze's bowl. "But what he was referring to is our lack of desire for too much physical touching from people we don't know."

"Use chopsticks, Hardwin," Blayze said with a snicker, handing him the sticks.

Hardwin made a face. "I hate chopsticks."

"I make all the animals who can use them, use them. You have the proper structure to use them. So... what do you do?"

"Burn them! Throw them to the Dogs!" Hardwin said dramatically as he skillfully began eating with the sticks.

"That's my food."

"Your point?"

"You can go to that counter over there and get your own."

"Eh, yours is closer."

"But I'm wounded," Blayze whined, leaning against him.

Hardwin frowned. "You have a very persuasive argument, friend of my heart. Fine. I shall get my own food. But that excuse won't work forever."

Everybody gathered around had watched the exchange curiously. Only Lin Chung had seen their Commander act like that.

"So…he's your friend?" Hurricane Lee asked.

"He's my best Monkey friend."

"And Lin Chung is your best Human friend," Kowloon said.

"No."

Besides Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, and Golden Eye Husky, the rest of First and Second Squads looked surprised.

"But…I don't understand," Mystique Sonia said slowly.

"Woo is my best Human friend."

"Then what's Lin Chung?" Archer Lee asked.

"His Human," all the gathered animals said, save Blayze, who was eating again.

"What?"

"He is past my friend. But not my mate," he added quickly at the looks on the Humans' faces. "It's a bond that only one animal can only share with one Human. It's very tricky to explain. Animals are taught about it through contact with their elders. Humans don't teach it, and I very much think that they should."

"You think I have that with Makani?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"If you don't, he most certainly wants you to, but animals are rather hesitant these days to settle down with a Human. High Roller's ruined everything," Blayze sighed.

Hardwin returned with a bowl of rice and two bananas. He handed one of the yellow fruits to Blayze.

"Here is my apology for eating your rice," he said with a smile. The red Monkey took it and poked him playfully. Hardwin arched an eyebrow. "Ah, ah, ah! I'll poke your tummy if you keep doing that!"

"Then I'll tell Rahim and you'll be in trouble."

Hardwin looked ready to follow through with his threat when the Panther King cleared his throat.

"Hardwin, you really will be in trouble," he said quietly.

The blue Monkey frowned and went to eating. Blayze laughed.

"Thank you Rahim. I just won!"

"Savor your victory now, annoying one. I shall get you later," Hardwin whispered in Monkey.

Lin Chung laughed, gently scratching Blayze's back. Blayze sighed happily. There was a crack and the red Monkey looked over to see that his friend had broken his chopsticks. Rahim frowned.

"Come now, Hardwin. It's not that big a deal."

Blayze shook his head sharply before the Panther could continue.

"Hardwin, we're trying. She moved, we can't help that."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Hardwin said miserably, pushing his bowl away and standing up.

"Hardwin!" Blayze called as his friend strode away. He swore lightly in Monkey and followed him as fast as he could. "Hard-win!" he panted. "P-please!"

He finally caught up to the blue Monkey as he stared at the contraption that raised people to the top of Big Green.

"How does this work?"

"Here, you step here, beside me, and pull this."

They traveled up to the roof and Blayze held Hardwin as he cried himself to sleep. After about an hour, the lift went down and came up again. Woo stood there, hurrying over.

"He's upset," he stated calmly.

"Yes," Blayze sighed then explained about Solange. "I wish I knew where she was," he finished. "It would make him so happy."

"Who exactly are you looking for again?"

"Solange. She's about my age. A real beauty as far as Human looks goes."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Same age as Lin Chung."

Woo let out a breath. "Well since we're telling real ages, I'm twenty. I'm not so wise as I pretend to be."

"You're young, it's true, but you're also wise," Blayze assured him. "Besides, we love you anyway."

"You're quite the commander, Monkey King."

The red Monkey snorted. "Call me Blayze. I've never shared the other animal kings' and queens' preference for their titles."

"Blayze then," Woo said with a smile then looked up at the stars. "How many nights have we spent searching the sky for answers?"

"More than I can count, dear friend. More than I can count."

There was silence for a few minutes. "I'll try to think of a way for you to find this Solange girl. Alright?"

"I would be forever grateful, friend of my heart."

They went silent, sitting side by side staring at the stars. Blayze was ever so happy. Woo was treating him no differently than if he was still in costume. It was the best moment of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Blayze laughed cheerfully as Hardwin snuggled into Solange's arms. It was a wonderful reunion. His tough as nails friend was actually crying his joy. First Squad stared at the Human. She was pale and delicate, just as beautiful as Mystique Sonia. She was cuddling the blue Monkey, kissing his face happily. They finally settled and Solange looked over to Blayze.

"How's my other Monkey?" she asked, walking over and kneeling down to reach for him.

"I am well, Sol—" Blayze started, leaning forward. He was brutally interrupted by Lin Chung yanking him back via his tail. He found himself behind his Human.

Solange didn't look happy. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Blayze is not your Monkey any longer. In fact, he never was," Lin Chung said coldly.

"Oh really, Báo-haizi?" she asked slowly.

"How did she know who you are?" Mighty Ray asked.

"She's one of the first Humans I met after I joined the Panthers."

"You were very awkward back then," Solange said with a smirk.

"And you were sunburned."

Blayze and Hardwin looked at each other. Hardwin looked amused. Blayze wasn't sure what to feel. He stepped in between them.

"Now, now," he said firmly. "Do not fight. You can share, yes?"

"No!" they both snapped.

"Come Hardwin. Let's leave your traitorous king!"

"But Solange!" he gasped. "I'm sure all you have to do is ask and Lin Chung would be happy to share—"

"No!" she spat and spun around, carrying Hardwin out of the room.

Lin Chung snatched Blayze up before he could follow.

"Lin Chung!" the red Monkey scolded.

"She didn't ask," Lin Chung said sternly.

"She found me first, honestly."

"Keep talking like that and you're sleeping alone for a month."

"Keep talking like that and I'll sleep with Solange," Blayze countered.

"Then you're sleeping with me every night!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!"

"So…it wasn't appreciated?" Woo asked. He'd been standing in the corner watching.

"Let go of me, Human!" Blayze spat. "Or I'll bite your hand off!"

Lin Chung didn't let go, squeezing him tighter, so Blayze followed through. He didn't bite hard enough to break skin, but it shocked Lin Chung enough to get him to relax his grip. Blayze leaped down and grabbed Woo's hand, hurrying away with him. They got to the red Monkey's room and shut and locked the door. Blayze collapsed on the bed.

"That couldn't have gone any worse!"

"I agree," Hardwin's muffled voice said.

Blayze leaped up and opened the compartment under his bed. The blue Monkey crawled out and sighed.

"Why were they fighting like that? I don't know about the girl, but it's very unlike Lin Chung," Woo said softly.

"It's because she didn't ask if she could touch me," Blayze muttered. "She feels like she shouldn't have to because she believes I was hers to begin with. But Lin Chung was right. I never really was hers. She was always hooked on to Hardwin."

"I'm sorry, Blayze," the blue Monkey sighed.

Blayze smiled. "Don't be. I found my Human at long last. That he's more jealous than Yaksha is just an unforeseen problem."

"I have a solution," Woo said thoughtfully. "But nobody's really going to like it much."

The Monkeys listened, talked it over, then agreed. That evening they were sitting in the mess hall, cheerfully talking with each other. Solange and Lin Chung entered glaring at each other. Solange saw the two Monkeys first and dashed for them, but Lin Chung was quicker. So naturally he was the first of the pair to be hit by a bamboo staff. He yelped and skittered backwards. Solange passed him, going for Hardwin, but the blue Monkey copied the red, slamming a bamboo staff on her shoulder. She backed off and they both stared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Solange demanded.

"Until you two get along, neither of you gets to touch us," Blayze said happily.

"What?" they both gasped.

"That's not fair, Blayze!" Lin Chung growled.

"Since when has life been fair?"

Lin Chung lunged for him and Blayze countered his attempt with ease.

"You know, if you continue on this path, this will be the most interesting fight of your life."

Lin Chung took out his own bamboo staff and settled into position. Blayze smirked, twirling his staff.

"Bring it."

They came together and Lin Chung was shocked to be flung back almost immediately.

"Come Lin Chung," Blayze mocked. "Let's _dance._ "

The Panther boy growled and lunged. Soon there was a crowd cheering around them. But Lin Chung, as skilled as he was, could not defeat the Monkey King. Blayze sent him flying back with a well placed kick. The Monkey yelped as the Human hit his head too hard and was out like a light. He cringed.

"Oops."

"Wow!" Mighty Ray gasped in wonder. "Who knew our Commander could fight like that! That was amazing!"

Blayze ignored him. "Sorry, Rahim," he said as the Panther King walked up.

"Follow," the Panther said as he picked up his unconscious son.

Blayze idly twirled his staff as he obeyed. He calmly explained the problem and Woo's solution. Rahim was frowning.

"I shall have a talk with the boy," he said firmly. "And the girl as well."

"Thank you, Rahim. It is much appreciated. They should not fight over us. We are more than willing to share."

Rahim smiled and nodded. "Now send Solange in. I do believe she is standing outside the door, ready to touch you."

"I believe you're right," Blayze laughed.

Blayze gave her a good smack as she reached for him then sent her in. He went back to the mess hall to find Hardwin eating. He sat down and resumed his meal.

"So is it working?" Woo asked after swallowing his mouthful of noodles.

"Yes, quite well," Blyaze replied, taking a sip of orange juice. "And Rahim is going to give both of them a stern talking to. Hopefully that'll help."

It did, but not right away. It took a week of being hit by the bamboo staffs, along with several more talks with Rahim, before they saw sense. They approached the two Monkeys in the training room, but wisely stayed a few steps away. Blayze took Hardwin down then turned to look at them.

"Yes?"

"We've come to an agreement," Lin Chung said quietly.

"Oh?" Hardwin asked, looking amused.

"Yes. We will…share. But you are _mine_ Hardwin!" Solange said harshly.

"And Blayze, you are mine," Lin Chung said with a sharp nod.

"Agreed," the Monkeys said together then leaped into their Humans' hands.

Lin Chung breathed in deeply, sighing happily. "I missed you," he crooned in Panther.

"And I, you," Blayze murmured softly in the same tongue.

A Human hand trailed up his back that most definitely didn't belong to Lin Chung. He hummed.

"Solange is touching me," he whispered.

"Who cares?"

Blayze laughed. "You know something Hardwin? Life just got a little better."


	10. Chapter 10

Though life had indeed gotten better in terms of his and Hardwin's Humans getting along, there was something that wasn't better. Besides First and Second Squads, Woo the Wise, Rahim, Althea and the Panthers, and Latimer and the rest of the Parrots, the entirety of Big Green, Humans and animals alike, were leery of him. Hardwin and the Panthers, too. It hurt. But the unofficial meeting of Big Green that he stumbled upon was the final straw.

"I just don't know if I can trust a Monkey!" Mano said with a shake of his head.

"I know what you mean," Makani said with a nod. "And those Panthers are no better."

"Hey!" Lin Chung growled. He was ignored.

"I think the commander's cute," Mystique Sonia argued.

"Come now," the Cheetah Queen, Hua, said derisively. "Monkeys are dangerous, not cute. You saw the way he faced off and beat Lin Chung."

"Yes, but he's—"

"That's an excellent point, Sonia," Mr. No Hands said hesitantly. "Our commander, the man, er…Monkey famed for his reluctance to fight, easily beat Lin Chung. Do you get that Sonia? He _beat Lin Chung._ Nobody beats Lin Chung. Not like that."

"So what? I could do that easily!" Mighty Ray exclaimed. When he got eye rolls, he shrugged. "So Commander ApeTrully can fight. So what? He's still the lovable commander we always knew. He's just out of costume."

"Come on," Alpha Girl said dismissively. "He's acting different. More…animal-like. Is that really what we want our commander doing?"

"Oh so he's not allowed to be himself?" Mystique Sonia demanded.

"We don't need a Monkey leading us. Can we all agree on that?" Huan, the Cheetah King, asked.

There was a chorus of 'yes' from the assembled creatures. Then there was a laugh from Makani.

"We have a Monkey leading us and a Panther as our doctor. What kind of an alliance is this?"

Laughter roared out as Kowloon said, "A mistaken one!"

Blayze didn't stay to hear anymore. He trudged to his room, packed his things, and set out for Monkey Kingdom after leaving a note for Woo under a stack of paper. He left another one explaining that he went to talk with a secretive group of animals then left in his helicopter. When he was away, he got out and walked on foot to the Monkey Kingdom. Though his subjects started cheering for him, they quickly stopped when they saw that he was in no mood for anything like that. Gui came into his room that night, carrying a pot of tea.

"You did not bring Hardwin."

"No."

"Are you fighting with him?"

"No."

"Why are you so upset?"

"A servant should not question his king."

Gui poured the tea and handed him a cup, taking the other one and sitting at Blayze's feet.

"Blayze, you never pull the king card on two of your subjects. Hardwin and me. That you're pulling it now makes me worried. What happened? You can tell me."

Staring into the steaming cup, Blayze explained what his soldiers…what his friends…what _they_ had decided. The two Monkeys sat in silence for a few minutes after he was done, sipping their tea. Blayze had no feelings in him to produce tears. He felt empty and numb.

"My king, I'm so sorry," Gui finally said.

"You want to know the worst part?" Blayze whispered hoarsely.

"What?"

"Lin Chung and Solange…they just stood there. They didn't defend the Monkeys or the Panthers. They just stood there and let them breathe lies about us. My very own Human…" Blayze moaned as his heart constricted with pain.

"Oh, sire! Hush now! Hush! I am certain that there was a good reason. All you must do is ask him once he gets here."

"I never want to see him again."

"You don't mean that."

There was a pause. "The scary thing," Blayze said, his voice barely audible. "Is that at right this second? I do."

Gui said nothing, but had his king finish his tea then took the tea away. When he came back, Blayze was lying silently in the dark. Gui took Hardwin's place as comforter, holding his king tightly, twining their tails together.

As the day turned to a week, Gui realized something. Hardwin did not know, or even suspect, where his king had gone. High Roller, on the other hand, did. The Bears stormed the castle, but when Bearstomp grabbed at Gui, Blayze disarmed him. High Roller walked over and frowned.

"Ooh, the great Commander ApeTrully fighting. He must not be feeling like himself."

"What do you want, High Roller?" Blayze asked tersely.

"I would like to discuss some things with you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who'll think I'm telling the truth."

"Will you be?"

"Yes."

Blayze considered that then turned and whispered to Gui. "Station Monkeys at every entrance. There might be a battle, so send the children down into the jungles. Then bring us some smoothies. Strawberry banana, with a little kiwi. Yes?"

"Yes my king," Gui said with a bow.

"What are you saying?" High Roller demanded; though he understood all animal languages, Blayze was purposefully alternating between Human and Monkey, which, unless you've been trained, is an impossible mess to understand.

"I am placing an order for some drinks. Would you like some candied apple to go with it?"

"Hm. Yes. Make it a yellow one, too. The sweeter the better," High Roller ordered.

"Just bring me a fruit salad," Blayze said with a smile.

"Bearstomp! Stay here and watch them. Make sure there's no…Monkey business."

Blayze snorted at the pun and spun around to hide his smile. He gestured for his enemy to follow him. High Roller was led into a parlor filled with scrolls. He made a face.

"What, you gonna make me read now?"

"You might be able to speak Monkey, but I doubt you can read it," Blayze said.

"You'd be surprised," High Roller said, dropping his childish demeanor as the door shut behind them. He jumped onto the couch, lounging back. "Severne taught me quite well in the heat of the jungle. I'm a little rusty, but I bet I could piece them together."

"Yes, what was your relationship with my father?"

"He wanted to know about Humans, and I wanted to know about Monkeys. It was strictly an informational relationship, but I wanted more. He didn't. After my incident with the emperor, I came to him hoping he would take me in. He flat out refused, so I went to live with the Bears. I came to see him one more time after that. There was a rainstorm that day. I said goodbye to him. It was the last time I saw him. Next I heard, he and his mate were dead, and you were king."

"So you didn't kill them?"

"I didn't. Bearstomp might have, but I'm not sure, and I'm not going to ask. There are some things you just let lie. Like sleeping Dogs, for example."

Blayze snorted. "You have many sayings related to animals in your arsenal, don't you?"

"I've lived with them most of my life. I was always interested in animals. Then one day, _BOOM!_ I can speak every animal language perfectly. All it took was a bolt of lightning."

"Hm, well I had a harder route to my language skills. I spent many long hours studying under Latimer to learn the basics, then I studied more on my own."

"You absorb information like a sponge," High Roller muttered.

"You do, too. Just different things. From what I've seen, you master any kind of game with very little effort. So you're not book smart. You're street smart instead. And you've mastered negotiations. I still can't get an animal king or queen to join me without some long, circuitous method of 'beat us at this' or 'top me at that'. Honestly, gold should work!"

High Roller laughed out loud. "By all things holy, Blayze! That'd work for _humans_! But animals are much less driven by that sort of thing!"

"What?"

"You give a Dog a bone if it does well, and you give a Monkey a…?"

Blayze studied him. "Banana?"

"Right-o!" High Roller exclaimed. "If you were trying to stop a Monkey uprising, which would be a more solid negotiation? A pile of gold or a pile of bananas?"

"Bananas, obviously," Blayze said, sounding offended.

"Then why do you try to do that with the other animals? Find what they want, then offer it to them."

"And I suppose that every animal has a weakness for candy?"

"Of course."

The two of them fell silent as Gui opened the door and walked in with their snacks.

"It is just as I requested?" Blayze asked carefully.

"Yes, sire. Just as you requested."

"Good. You are excused. Leave the tray on the table."

Gui bowed himself out. They took up their drinks and High Roller quickly bit into his apple.

"Mm, good apple," he said with his mouth full.

"Do not speak until you swallow."

"Or what?"

Blayze smirked. "Well, that's a lovely scar on your neck. Mayhap you would want one on the other side to match?"

High Roller's cheeks blazed. "Yes, well," he said after he'd swallowed.

"Now, why are you here?" Blaze asked, plucking a grape out of his fruit salad.

"I…Well, I'm having trouble with…with Bearstomp," High Roller muttered, looking away and setting his snacks back on the tray.

"Bearstomp? He obeys you to the point of absurdity. What trouble could you be having?"

"Oh, like you and Lin Chung don't have problems?" the man spat, cheeks coloring again.

Understanding flashed through Blayze. "Oh, so you finally admit that he is your animal, and that you are his Human?"

"I never denied it. I just wanted what he doesn't give me, so I decided a Monkey would be the perfect substitute."

"Substitute for what?"

High Roller fidgeted then groaned. "He sleeps in a different room. He never takes a bath with me. He never lets me pet him or nuzzle him or cuddle him. I just want contact! Some kind of assurance that he's mine, and I'm his! Is that too much to ask?"

"No. It is perfectly natural, though I'm surprised your positions aren't reversed. Usually it is the Humans who have trouble giving the animals the contact they need. Has Bearstomp had this attitude your whole relationship?"

"That's the maddening thing! He used to cuddle me all the time! But when I declared war on the Humans, he put that armor on, and he hasn't taken it off since!"

"Hm. I see. Have you tried talking to Bearstomp about it?"

"No. He wouldn't listen anyways," High Roller muttered, playing with the spoon in his smoothie.

"Well, I think you should sit down and talk to him about it," Blayze said, clapping his hands as he stood and walked to the door. "Gui!" he called as he opened it.

"Yes sire?" Gui asked stepping forward.

"Go and tell Bearstomp that High Roller has immediate need of his presence."

"And Bearstomp is…?"

"Hm?"

"My king, there are at least thirty Bears in the main room of the palace. I need to know which one is Bearstomp."

"The brown one with the armor. And be very careful. He is powerful."

"Wait, what are you doing?" High Roller asked, who had been watching and listening with a blank expression.

Gui bowed. "I shall be most careful."

Blayze close the door and went to go sit on the couch, but halfway there he was grabbed by High Roller.

"You can't bring him in here! I can't talk about this!"

"You came all the way to Monkey Kingdom for advice, and this is what I have to say: talk to him."

The doors burst open quite suddenly and Bearstomp looked around wildly. He ran over and snatched Blayze up when he saw that the Monkey was in the warlord's hands.

_"What did he do, High Roller?"_ Bearstomp demanded in Bear-speak. _"How did he offend you?"_

"Peace, Bearstomp," the man said, shaking his head. "He didn't offend me. Come, sit. We need to…talk."

Bearstomp released the Monkey and walked over to stand by the couch. Blayze sat in a chair a short distance away. There was reigning silence for a while.

_"What do we need to talk about? Have I disappointed you?"_

"No! Or…well…"

_"I have. How?"_

"It's just…" High Roller looked to his enemy, who gave an encouraging nod and a smile. "We don't get close like we used to," he muttered.

_"Close?"_

"You never take off your armor. You never bathe with me. You never let me pet you anymore. Why?"

Bearstomp blinked at him. _"Your safety."_

"…What?"

_"I decided when the war started that I would always be at the ready just in case battle descended upon us."_

High Roller stared for a second then frowned. "Though I appreciate the gesture, ApeTrully's not the kind to attack during the night or early in the morning unless I attack him first. You know as well as I that he is more defensive then offensive. Please, I beg of you, let down your guard at night so that we can be close again. I miss you."

Bearstomp stared at him. _"I miss you, too."_

The Bear King ran his paw across High Roller's cheek, making the man smile as he nuzzled it. Blayze stayed silent, but Bearstomp looked at him anyway and growled.

_"Though I am not going to do it in front of him."_

"Of course not," Blayze said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't be intimate with Lin Chung in front of you two. Now, you've had a long journey. May I offer you and the Bears rooms for the night?"

"…You're seriously too kind. But we'll take the offer."

"Excellent."

Blayze personally showed High Roller and Bearstomp to their room. High Roller looked around.

"Nice room."

"Besides mine and Hardwin's, it's the nicest we have. It was my old room from when I was a child."

"I don't get you, you know that, right?" High Roller asked.

"And I don't understand you. But I think we made some progress today."

"…Maybe."

"Dinner is in two hours. We're having fried rice. I'll have them make a nice dessert for us, too."

High Roller nodded and Blayze departed. The Human jumped onto the soft bed. Bearstomp stood there staring at him. Three hours later, they came back into the room, hunger sated. The dessert had been banana splits, which High Roller approved of, what with all the chocolate syrup that Blayze had doused them in.

The moon was rising and High Roller stared at Bearstomp, hoping he would suggest a bath. He finally slumped his shoulders and walked toward the bathroom. The tub was ridiculously big, and the warlord stripped of and jumped in once it was full. He began to bathe dejectedly. He heard soft noises from the other room, but ignored them. At least he did until there was a splash and a large arm pulled him against a furry chest. High Roller shuddered at the contact and turned to bury his face in Bearstomp's fur. Bearstomp nuzzled him.

_"I have missed this so much, Human."_

High Roller nodded. "I have, too. Bathe me?"

_"Only if you return the favor."_

The man nodded eagerly. It was so nice to feel the large paw going over his body. It promised closeness. When it was his turn, he lathered up his Bear and scrubbed him down. Bearstomp made happy little noses as his Human lovingly cleaned him.

_"I love you,"_ he sighed softly.

"And I love you," High Roller said with a genuine smile.

The Monkey peeking into the room couldn't hold back his smile. He knocked on the door. Both of them spun around, and Bearstomp growled.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" High Roller demanded.

"A gift from the king, sir," Gui said.

"Ooh! I like presents!" High Roller exclaimed. "What is it?"

Gui walked forward and handed to High Roller a scroll. The man frowned and unrolled the parchment. He paused then smiled, another genuine one.

"Tell your king that the gift is greatly appreciated."

Yes, sir. Is there anything else I can get you?"

High Roller looked to Bearstomp, who asked for another bowl of food. Gui bowed once High Roller had relayed the request then scurried out. When he came back, the two creatures were out of the bath and sitting up in be. Neither of them were wearing anything, not that Gui cared. He delivered the food and two large glasses of sweet tea then bowed himself out. High Roller snuggled against his Bear. He felt a rough tongue curl against his cheek which made him smile softly. Maybe, just maybe, Blayze wasn't so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

The Animals and Humans of Big Green were shocked as they saw Blayze sitting on his throne calmly talking to High Roller. Lin Chung stormed forward, ready to take the warlord's head off, but Bearstomp rushed him. They began fighting as their partners watched silently. Just when it got heated, High Roller growled in Bear-speak and Bearstomp stopped fighting and went over to stand beside the man's chair. Lin Chung was left standing there looking quite Panther-like. He stomped over to Blayze.

"Explain."

"I do not owe you any explanation, Báo-haizi. I do not owe any of you Big Green soldiers an explanation."

"Why not?"

"I am no longer your leader."

There was dead silence then High Roller laughed.

"You never mentioned that, Blayzie-wazie," he cooed.

"You never asked."

"Well, may I ask why you decided to step down?"

"Yes," Rahim said in his soft voice, stepping forward. "Why have you decided this? And without consulting any of the Animals."

"Why don't you ask your traitor of a son?" Blayze growled.

"Traitor of a…What are you talking about?"

Lin Chung looked confused. "Traitor? How am I a traitor?"

"Maybe you should ask your Animal friends. You know, the ones you agree with."

"What do I agree with?"

Blayze said nothing, glaring hotly at his Human.

"Monkey King, please tell us what you're talking about," Althea begged.

"Hardwin. I have a question for you."

Hardwin scurried forward on all fours. "Yes?"

"We have a Monkey leading us and a Panther as our doctor. What kind of an alliance is this?"

Lin Chung, Solange, and all the Animal kings and queens, besides Rahim and Althea, stiffened. Hardwin got a funny look on his face. When it was clear Blayze was waiting for an answer, he shrugged.

"I don't know. What kind?"

Blayze's face was painfully neutral as he responded. "A mistaken one."

Hardwin frowned, and Rahim and Althea looked upset.

"Who said this?"

"Specifically? Makani and Kowloon, but they all agreed. Even Lin Chung and Solange."

"I most certainly did not!" Lin Chung spat.

"Neither did I!" Solange shouted.

"You did, too. You said nothing while they teased us and spouted lies about us. Your silence was confirmation."

"What?" Lin Chung asked, looking distressed.

"You did not think it worthwhile to defend us. Neither of you did."

"But Blayze!" Solange pleaded.

"Tell me it's not true," Hardwin asked her softly, tears in his eyes.

"Tell _us_ it's not true," Rahim repeated, looking at his son with pain in his eyes.

Both Humans looked away. Hardwin was clearly crushed. Solange reached out to pick him up, but the blue Monkey slapped her hands away violently. He stormed away to hide his tears. Rahim and Althea looked angry and disappointed. Lin Chung took a step toward them, but Rahim growled in warning. The boy then looked to his Monkey. Two steps in and he stopped as Blayze gave an almighty shriek in rage. Blayze followed Hardwin, leaving the Animals and Humans of Big Green standing in dead silence.

Lin Chung and Solange could feel the heavy gazes of the Animals and they both turned and went out of the palace. They wandered aimlessly through the kingdom, not speaking to each other, or anybody else. They reached an orchard and sat down beneath a cherry tree.

"I hate myself," Solange whispered.

"I hate myself more," Lin Chung replied.

She leaned against his shoulder and began to cry. His tears soon came, too. He felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. He had let down his Monkey and his parents. He was a disappointment. He didn't deserve either of them.

"Lin Chung?"

"Yes?"

"I feel awful."

He looked at her and noticed just how lovely she was, even through her pain. She had eyes of the most gorgeous blue and beautiful pale skin. Not white, like Mystique Sonia, but more Human. He leaned down closer.

"I do, too."

"You think they'll forgive us?"

"I don't know." He looked her over. "You're beautiful."

"You're rather dashing yourself."

They stared at each other for a few seconds then he pressed his lips against hers. She sighed and kissed him back. Somehow she ended up in his lap, and they forgot their pain as they held each other tightly. Neither one of them had ever kissed before, so they were a bit awkward, but they didn't care. It just felt so right. Their tongues touched briefly before they needed air. They both had flushed cheeks, and there was a shyness in their eyes. They caught their breaths then pressed close again.

That night, Lin Chung was lying on the couch in the parlor, trying his hardest to get comfortable enough to sleep. All the rooms were taken with the other Animals, plus High Roller and the Humans. Some were bunking together. The boy had the choice to join his parents or Blayze, but he didn't know if he would be welcome. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be. He twisted and turned, finally sitting up and swearing, completely unaware of the red eyes staring at him. Lin Chung jumped when Blayze spoke.

"Come on, Báo-haizi. Come to my room."

"Blayze!" Lin Chung gasped. "Please, I—"

"No words. Come."

Lin Chung stood and followed the Monkey to his room. He hesitantly stripped off once the door was closed, folding his clothes neatly and setting them on the bedside table closest to him. The bed was soft and much better than the couch, which was great for sitting on, but it made a poor sleeping surface. Blayze lay on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He swallowed and reached out to stroke the red fur.

"Blayze, I'm sorry," he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt that it was useless to disagree. Solange was the same. Forgive me. _Please."_

There was silence for about a minute then the Monkey spoke. "You hurt me. I feel as if you don't love me."

"Of course I love you," the Human whispered, gently pulling Blayze against his chest. "You're my Monkey. My precious, precious Monkey. I would do anything to keep you safe, to keep you happy." The tears slipped down his cheeks. "I love you. Know that that is the truth. Know I am yours. Now, will you forgive me?"

The Monkey slowly turned around. In the dim light of the moon, Lin Chung could see tears winding down Blayze's face as well. He was nuzzled, the wet streaks left on his chest chilling as the air hit them. Lin Chung still needed to hear the words, but before he could ask, the Monkey said it.

"I forgive you."

The Human sighed. "Thank you."

"Now, Báo-haizi, you must tell me how it was."

"How what was?"

"Kissing Solange. You seemed to really be enjoying yourself, if your noises were anything to go on. She liked it, too."

Lin Chung's cheeks grew hot and he mumbled an answer. Blayze laughed at the embarrassment.

"You are caught, yes?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"I…It was nice. I did indeed enjoy it. It made me want more of her."

"Ah, ah, ah!" the Monkey scolded. "You must make an honest woman out of her and marry her first."

"I know. And I need my parents' blessing."

"Indeed you do." Blayze yawned. "Now, I'm afraid that I am exhausted. Please, Lin Chung, let us sleep."

"Answer me one more thing, Monkey of mine."

"Yes?"

"Why is High Roller here?"

"I helped him with a personal problem and he is willing to discuss peace negotiations."

"Personal problem?"

"He and Bearstomp were having problems in their relationship. I helped to clear that up, so he is willing to discuss peace for the first time, like, ever."

"You must tread carefully."

"Indeed."

"Goodnight, Monkey of my heart."

"Goodnight, Human of my soul," Blayze said with a smile.


End file.
